Family Ties
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: Emma Turner is resonsible for the welbeing of her younger brother William. After their mother's death the two decided to seek their fortunes in the Caribbean. Everything is turned upside down when the ship they are on is attacked by pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Young Elizabeth Swann looked out into the grey expanse of the sea; she inwardly sighed. They had been on the ship for days and the young girl was getting quite bored. There was no one on the ship even close to her age and her father was quite overprotective. Still it didn't stop the men from taking a shine to the sweet girl who was curious and outgoing. Just the night before one of the older men had taught her an old sea shanty. While staring out at the waves the child sang under her breath.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up--," Elizabeth gasped as one of the sailors gripped her shoulder.

"Quiet Missy, cursed pirates sail these waters you don't want to bring them down on us do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs that will do," one of the higher ranked men said.

"She was singing about pirates," Mr. Gibbs explained pointing at the startled Elizabeth, "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way," the other sailor ordered.

"Aye lieutenant," Mr. Gibbs replied, "its bad luck to have a woman aboard too, even a miniature one."

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth remarked and the lieutenant smiled at her.

"Think again Miss Swann," he said, "Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man that flies under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop."

Confused Elizabeth looked to Mr. Gibbs for an explanation; Mr. Gibbs mimed hanging himself with his kerchief. Elizabeth gasped.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor but I'm concerned about the affect this might have upon my daughter," Governor Swann interrupted.

"My apologies Governor Swann," Norrington replied and left to attend to his duties.

"Actually I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth said with a broad smile on her face.

With a concerned look the Governor replied, "Yes that's what concerns me."

Elizabeth turned back to watch the water and to her surprise she saw a parasail floating on the sea. She watched as it skirted the ship intrigued she looked out for more. To her surprise she saw a makeshift raft with two people sprawled out unconscious on it. A boy about her age and girl who seemed a bit older thinking quickly she called out, "Look! There are people in the water!"

Her father, Mr. Gibbs and Norrington turned to look at her. Norrington hurried to the edge and looked out onto the sea and he undoubtedly saw the raft, "Man overboard!" He yelled and the others got to work hauling the two out of the water. They assured themselves that both the young man and woman were breathing. Mr. Gibbs then looked out onto the ocean.

"Mary, Mother of God," he muttered and Elizabeth turned to see what he was looking at. There in the water was a ship entirely ablaze.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"Its most likely the powder magazine merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington said or wished aloud.

"Lot a good it did them," Mr. Gibbs said and the two men looked at each other, "Everyone's thinkin it I'm just sayin it, Pirates."

"There's no proof of that," the governor exclaimed nodding towards the wreckage, "It was probably an accident."

Elizabeth made her way towards the two recent passengers on the ship. Both still passed out on the deck of the ship.

"Rouse the captain," Norrington ordered, "Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said, "I want you to accompany them. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them."

Grateful to be given something to do she walked over to where they had moved the two victims. Elizabeth looked at the boy first. He had wet dark hair that was swept away from his face. He was in simple clothes and obviously a commoner. The girl had the same hair yet it was longer and wild around her face. She saw similar features in that of the girls face. The young girl turned her attention back to the boy and smoothed his hair. He woke up with a start and grabbed her wrist, "It's okay, my name is Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner. My sister?"

"She's right beside you. I'm watching over you, Will," Elizabeth replied and after looking at his sister the boy slumped back down. It was then she noticed something around his neck. She took a better look at it. It was a gold coin on a chain with a scull surrounded by odd markings. Elizabeth focused on the scull and realization hit her, "You're a pirate!" she said to the sleeping form.

"Have they said anything?" Norrington asked and started the lady hid the gold behind her back.

"They're brother and sister. His name is William Turner. That's all I found out," She said.

"Take them below," Norrington said and Elizabeth watched as Will was carried below. The group of men came back for the girl but when they went to pick her up she startled awake.

"Will!" she called out after noticing he was missing, "Where's Will?"

"We've took him below Miss," one of the sailors replied. The girl then sat up, "Please Miss may we know your name?"

"Emma Turner," she replied, "Please take me to my brother."

"Aye Miss," the sailor said and he helped her up. After a few wobbly steps she slumped weakly into the man. Luckily he swiftly picked her up and carried her below. Elizabeth walked to the helm with the medallion. She took it out and studied it again; after giving it a once over she looked back out to sea. She saw a ship with tatterd black sails and in fear she shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Startled by the dream Elizabeth woke with a start. The now twenty-year-old girl was safe in bed. She breathed heavily and took in her surroundings. After she ascertained she was safe she sat up. Grabbing her candle she made her way to a vanity at the end of the room. She opened a drawer and took out the contents; she then unlatched a secret compartment that had in it the medallion she had taken from Will Turner. The noble woman ran her finger over it releasing dust from the crevices. She hung it around her neck and jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth," her father's voice came from the door accompanied with another knock. Elizabeth rushed to grab her robe and in her rush she knocked over a chair. The sound must have alarmed the governor because he asked her if she was alright.

"Are you decent?" he then asked and after throwing her robe she tucked the medallion into her nightgown.

"Yes, Yes," she replied frazzled and Governor Swann entered followed by Elizabeth's companion Emma Turner. As Elizabeth had grown into a buxom beauty with golden curls and a beautiful face, Emma had also grown from an awkward sixteen-year-old to a beautiful young woman. The twenty-four-year old was short but still happened to command a room. It was mostly because of the wild dark curls that framed the young woman's sharp face. Still Emma was a girl with an adventurous nature, loyal to the bone. Elizabeth was grateful for her friendship and the wisdom the older woman offered. It was hard for a girl to grow up without a mother.

"Oh, still abed at this hour?" Governor Swan said. Emma smiled as she walked past her friend to open the curtains. Bright light shown into the room and Elizabeth blinked rapidly to get her eyes to adjust.

"It's a beautiful day," Emma said turning to face her friend. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the somewhat extravagant clothes Emma was wearing. The dress was a pale blue and in the latest fashion. After the shipwreck was found Governor Swann had took over the wellbeing of the two Turner children. He found an apprenticeship for Will at the blacksmith and took young Emma as his ward. Governor Swann was grateful for Emma. With Elizabeth's mother gone he was glad to give his only daughter and female influence. Governor Swann would be the first to admit that young Miss Turner was like a second daughter to him.

"I have a gift for you," He said to Elizabeth and Emma smiled knowingly. A maid then brought a box foreword and the governor removed the lid. Inside was a dress that was beautiful and extravagant. Elizabeth reached in and held it up grinning.

"Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" her father replied.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked and Emma hid a laugh behind her hand at the Governor Swann's stricken look.

"Does a father need and occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he countered and giving him a smile Elizabeth went behind her changing curtain, "Actually I had hoped you would wear it to the ceremony today."

"The Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," Swann explained and behind the curtain Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Emma who returned it with a shrug.

"I knew it," Elizabeth said poking her head out.

"Commodore Norrington as he's about to become," her father replied. Behind the curtain Elizabeth gasped as one of the maids tightened her corset. She looked at Emma who grimaced. The older girl, who received her dress in a less public manner had chosen to forgo the corset when putting it on, "Fine Gentlemen don't you think. He fancies you Elizabeth. Didn't you know?"

After another painful gasp Elizabeth looked at the maid. Governor Swann's concerned voice called out, "Elizabeth, How's it going?"

"It's difficult to say," she replied.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Governor Swann said his brow furrowed.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth gasped out. A butler then walked into the room.

"My lord you have a visitor," he said and Governor Swann nodded in recognition.

"Ah, yes. Emma that would be your brother," He called behind the curtain, "Feel free to accompany me."

Elizabeth gave Emma a look that conveyed _don't you dare leave me. _Emma threw an apologetic look her way as she ran to catch up with the governor. She descended the stair and saw her brother in the foyer holding a long slender box. Emma smiled and ran to meet him.

"Will, how have you been?" she exclaimed giving her brother a hug. He was quite taller then her now and had turned into the overprotective one. Whenever Emma would remind him who was older he would just snort because with her small stature the young woman did indeed look fragile.

"Great, Emma," he replied returning the hug awkwardly because of the box he held.

"Ah, Mr. Turner good to see you again," Governor Swann said and the siblings broke from their hug. Will made his way towards a table. He gingerly placed the box down and opened it to reveal a beautiful sword. Emma gasped in amazement. Smiling will took it out and placed it in the governor's hands. Governor Swann examined it.

"The blade is folded steel," Will said, "and that's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?"

Governor Swan handed the sword back to Will who balanced it on two fingers, "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," Will said and Emma noticed the glint of mischief in her brother's eyes. She laughed outright when he flipped the sword up and startled the governor.

"Impressive, very impressive," the older man replied and Emma caught her brother's prideful smile, "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto your master."

Emma was probably the only one who noticed her brother's look of disappointment when he replied, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Both Emma and Will looked up and noticing Governor Swann looked behind him. Elizabeth was descending the stairs in a pale yellow dress that was absolutely gorgeous. Emma smiled at her friend.

"Will," Elizabeth said reaching up to touch the medallion under her dress, "It's so good to see you."

The observant Emma caught the look on her brother's face. She had known for quite some time that he had feelings for Elizabeth. She also knew her brother's feelings were reciprocated. Emma almost burst at the seams in delight when Elizabeth said, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will asked.

"Elizabeth is that entirely proper?" her father asked. Elizabeth ignored him and continued on.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will replied. Emma smiled at her brother's answer.

"Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always," Will said and Emma could have hit him.

"Now see at least the boy as a sense of propriety now we really must be going," Governor Swann said as he picked up the sword.

"Good day Mr. Turner," Elizabeth replied.

"Have a good afternoon, Will," Emma said and turned to follow her friend out the door. The carriage ride was silent except for the wheels turning. Emma kept giving her friend sly looks under her hat with which Elizabeth returned with angry ones. After mounting a few dozen stairs Elizabeth and Emma took their places in the front of a group of spectators who were all in a fuss. Breathing heavily Elizabeth fanned herself while Emma held a parasol over both their heads to block out the suns rays. Unfortunately the shade did little to provide comfort t for Elizabeth who muttered under her breath to Emma, "I think I'm going to suffocate."

"Take shallow breathes that's what the woman next to you is doing," Emma replied and Elizabeth covertly looked over. The woman next to her was indeed breathing quite shallowly. Elizabeth experimented taking a few and had a little success.

"That helped some," she whispered to her friend.

"Good, the shoes are killing my feet," Emma told her friend shifting her weight.

"Well if you weren't so short," Elizabeth said jokingly and both women giggled. The man behind them shushed and the dissolved into more giggles. At the appearance of Elizabeth's father the two composed themselves. They watched as the ceremony ended with Norrington being presented with the sword and leading some commands. The music then struck up and both women mingled around. Emma, nit being of noble birth, had many suitors who approached her. The twenty-four-year-old politely spoke a few words to each. Norrington then approached with a companion.

"May I have a moment?" he asked Elizabeth. His companion offered to dance with Emma who accepted and was lead out towards the floor. One quick waltz later Emma was on her own again and wandering around looking around for good conversations to listen in on. She located Elizabeth and Norrington. Standing in the shadows the girl heard the tale end of the conversation.

"A marriage to a fine woman, you have become a fine woman Elizabeth," Norrington said and Elizabeth gasped for breath.

"I can't breathe," she exclaimed and Emma who realized that the corset her friend was wearing was choking off her air supply. Norrington, who had no clue what was going on continued talking. Emma was too far away and watched in horror as her friend fell from the battlement.

"Elizabeth," Emma called and Norrington turned in time to see the splash.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington yelled and started to take of his outer garments. Emma stopped him.

"Commodore the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them," Emma explained and Norrington nodded. Both of them turned and made a rush for the stairs followed by soldiers and Governor Swann. Emma was sick with fear for her friend. What if they didn't get to her in time?

The group made it to the dock just in time to see a man cut open Elizabeth's corset. He reached for a medallion that hung from Elizabeth's neck. Emma herself thought it look very familiar but she pushed the thought aside as Norrington placed a sword under the man's chin. Emma quickly helped her friend up. Governor Swann tried to cover his daughter with his coat, as she tucked the necklace underneath her bodice.

"On your feet," Norrington said and the man slowly stood. Emma couldn't help but notice that the man was dressed oddly. He wore many belts and his hair was braided with all sorts of trinkets and the like inside them. He was tall to Emma, which wasn't saying much, and his skin was tanned from time in the sun. Emma thought he was a breath of fresh air compared to the uptight men of Port Royal.

"Shoot him," Governor Swann said and Emma was broken out of her stare.

"Father," Elizabeth warned, "Commodore? Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington nodded for the men to put their guns down. The man then nodded to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said and Emma caught a fever in his eyes. She cocked her head to the side and was glad the other man hesitated. Still it was only for a second, and then the stranger took the offered hand. The commodore held fast to the man's hand and forcefully pushed up his sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" Norrington said and intrigued Emma raised her eyebrows. The man grimaced.

"Hang him," Governor Swann replied and a look of indignation crossed the strangers face. Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Keep your guns on him men, Gillette fetch some irons," Norrington commanded.

"Commodore is this really necessary?" Emma asked and Norrington gave her a look.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it," Norrington replied looking at a tattoo.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied, "If you please sir."

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain." Norrington said glancing around mockingly.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Sparrow replied.

"He'd said he'd come to commandeer one," one of the guards said.

"Told you he was telling the truth," The other added holding out a bandolier, "These are his sir."

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington said holding up each item before pulling out the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You a without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack said and laughter escaped from Emma.

"Emma!" after a look from Governor Swann she quickly turned it into a cough. The pirate turned to her and gave her a wink to which she blushed. In response Norrington grabbed a hold of the man and dragged him over to where Gillette stood with the iron.

"Commodore I really must protest," Elizabeth said and Emma followed her nodding in agreement. The two girls stood between the pirate and Commodore Norrington, "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness," Norrington replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack replied.

"Indeed," Norrington said angrily. Gillette finally finished locking the iron shackles.

"Finally!" Jack said as he threw the shackles over Emma's neck. Elizabeth jumped and ran into her father's waiting arms. The soldiers raised their guns to which Elizabeth yelled, "Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington my effects please, an my hat, "Commodore!"

"Commodore, give him his effects," Elizabeth pleaded as Jack tightened the shackles around her friend's neck. Reluctantly he motioned for the bandolier.

"Emma, it is Emma isn't it?" Jack said.

"It's Miss Turner," Emma replied angrily.

"Turner eh? Interesting. Well Miss Turner if you would be so kind. Come, come dear we don't have all day," he said nodding toward the Commodore. Emma took the belt and Jack the grabbed the gun. He turned the girl around to face him, "Now if you would be very kind."

Emma started replacing the man's possessions on his person. She first placed the hat on his head. Then she was faced with the predicament of how to put the belt on. With no alternative she wrapped her arms around him. Jack must have done something over her shoulder for she heard Norrington huff. She pulled the buckle tightly, "Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable," Emma replied the young lady didn't take well to being threatened.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your friends life; she still owes me a debt. You save mine, I owe you one," He then turned her around, "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

He then pushed Emma into Norrington and by the time she gained her balance Jack was above her swing around.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann said helping Emma regain her composure.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled and the men shot after him. Emma concluded that the man must have been quite luck because not a single shot hit him. As the men rushed to catch Sparrow the Governor sent the girls to the carriage, "Girls I will be there in a minute."

On the walk there Emma gained perspective on what just happened. Yes her life had been threatened but she didn't die. She was in the presence of an actual pirate, one that she and Elizabeth had both read about in the papers. She turned to her friend, "That was exciting wasn't it?"

"Exciting! You could have gotten killed!" Elizabeth said as they reached the carriage. Elizabeth got in quickly but Emma stayed outside the door.

"Did you hear his reaction to my name?" Emma said. There was a mystery there, "I'm not sure I liked that. Elizabeth I have to go tell Will."

"Father said to wait for him here," Elizabeth replied.

"Tell him I was distraught and ran into my brother and he took me to the smithy," Emma replied and before Elizabeth could protest Emma had ran off the direction of the smithy. When she reached the front door she pulled at it but it wouldn't give. Sighing she hurried to the back.

"Will?" she called out rounding the corner just in time to see Will launched into the scaffolding by none other then Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack then ran on to the wagon that had served as a catapult for her brother.

"A hello love it's good to see you again now if you don't mind I'll be passing through that door you just entered from," He said and Emma grabbed a dagger from the table. With a sigh he took a step towards her.

"No you don't," Will said releasing a bunch of barrels onto the wagon. Emma watched in amazement as the fight continued above. She hoped there would be no bloodshed. Eventually they made it to the ground where Jack blinded Will with sand and pulled a pistol on him. Emma gasped and ran forward. Will held his hand out and stopped her.

"You cheated!" He told Jack.

"Pirate," the man replied with a smirk. There were then men banging at the door.

"You think this would have been the first place they looked," Emma mused aloud.

"Move," Jack said forcefully but the siblings held their ground, "Please move!" He said cocking the gun.

"I just can't stand by and let you escape," Will said, "Emma move."

"But Will!"

"He's only got one shot if he shoots me you'll be able to escape," Will said and with an angry sigh Emma stormed off.

"This shots not meant for you boy," Jack said and Will gave him a quizzical look. At about that time Emma had found an empty rum bottle. With Jack preoccupied she snuck behind him and hit him in the head with it. The Jack fell forward. The navel officer the broke through and Emma stood there shocked holding the broken bottle.

"Excellent work Miss Turner," Norrington said surprised and Emma dropped the bottle.

"I was just protecting my brother," she said and Norrington nodded.

"Well I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," Norrington replied. The officers left with the prisoner.

"Well, there goes that," Emma said, "I'll help you clean up."

"What were you thinking," Will said as she got the broom and was sweeping up the broken glass.

"That he was going to kill you," Emma replied simply she then pointed at the drunken blacksmith, "Did you think you were going to get help from him?"

"You could've been killed," Will yelled and Emma rolled her eyes.

"If he wanted to kill me he already had a perfect opportunity. Contrary to your belief he wasn't out for blood," Emma said.

"I never said that," Will replied and Emma leaned against the broom.

"You think all pirates are out for blood," Emma replied, "It so happens that that particular pirate saved Elizabeth's life."

"One good deed doesn't redeem—" Will started and Emma raised her hand.

"You are starting to sound like Norrington," Emma told him and Will sighed.

"That was one of the scariest days of my life," he said.

"Are you kidding? That was brilliant. I should get a medal," Emma exclaimed this made Will laugh, "Relax, baby brother. I'll make you some tea and you can work with me on more sword fighting techniques."

Will and Emma spent an afternoon drinking tea and getting caught up. Although Port Royal was small Emma hardly ever saw her brother. She was usually attending to Elizabeth while he was working. They usually got together once a month. Will knew it wasn't customary for women to know how to handle a sword but he wanted his sister to know how to use one if she got in a tight spot. So after the tea things were clear Emma ran and changed into some of Will's old clothes. She then secured her hair up and away from her face and picked up her favorite sword. They worked for hours not even noticing when the old blacksmith woke up and stumbled out the door. They only stopped fighting when they heard cannon fire.

"Emma, go put your dress back on and go to the governor's mansion," Will said.

"No!" Emma replied, "I'm in more danger in a dress unarmed then dressed as a man with a sword."

"Go!" Will yelled.

"No," Emma said in the same tone their mother had once used. Will glared at her but didn't argue when she followed him out side and into the fray. They were both quickly engaged in fighting almost the instant they stepped outside. Emma started holding her own against a pirate twice her size. Oh yes he had strength on his side but Emma had speed and skill. She fought hard and then she heard a child's cry. She turned to see a boy standing in the street. Then she looked up and noticed a teetering tower. Giving her opponent one list shove she ran after the child. She scooped up the child just before the tower fell. She sheathed her sword and hid in the shadows. Holding tight to the boy she walked toward an empty alley way.

"Shh shh," she said you don't want the bad guys to catch us," she whispered and the child quieted. She stayed hidden in the alley way for awhile. Then a couple of men passed by with Elizabeth in tow. Emma gasped but held her ground. Elizabeth was the governor's daughter someone else would save her. She was the boy's only hope. She curled up and started to sing a song to the boy, "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones…"

*

"Danny! Danny!" Emma woke with a start. She was sitting in an alley way with a young child on her chest. She gently shook him awake.

"Is your name Danny?" she whispered the child nodded sleepily and fell back to sleep. Emma stood and called, "Over here! I've got him!"

The grateful mother rushed to her and she handed over the child, "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

"No problem," Emma muttered. She walked along for a little bit, aimlessly at best. She came across an area where there were a bunch of men lying on the ground. She then noticed that Will was among them standing up.

"Will!" she called and her brother turned to her.

"Emma, they've got Elizabeth," Will said rushing to her.

"I know," Emma said and they both rushed to find Norrington. Upon finding them Will rushed up.

"They taken her they've taken Elizabeth," He said.

"Mr. Turner I think you would be more worried about your sister," Norrington said and Emma, who was walking at a more sedate place interrupted him.

"I'm fine commodore," Emma said and he looked up.

"Miss Turner?" Norrington said at the same time the governor exclaimed, "Emma."

"We thought I would be safe in men's clothes," Emma explained, "It seems as though we were correct. Did no one stop them from taking her?"

"Obviously not," Will said with venom.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man," Norrington replied.

"We have to hunt them down we must save her," Will said as Emma stood by. Even in men's clothing she realized it wasn't her place to say anything. She only argued with her brother and that was only in private.

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann said and Emma could tell he was deeply distraught, "If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it."

Emma notice will look at the floor after a moment of silence one of the red coats said, "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did," the other man said.

"Ask him where it is make a deal with him he can lead us to it," Will said.

"No, the pirates who invaded this port left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies," Norrington countered then he turned to the governor, "Governor we'll establish their most likely course…"

"That's not good enough," Will said throwing his ax onto the map in anger.

"Mr. Turner, you're not a military man; you're not a sailor. You're a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," Norrington said and he thrust Will his axe and turned his back on him. Angry he ran off and Emma followed close behind.

"Who does he think he is?" Emma muttered under her breath as they made there way to the jail cell. Once inside they made their way to Sparrow's cell.

"You, Sparrow," Will said.

"Aye?" Jack answered looking from brother to sister.

"You are familiar with the ship the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it," Jack replied and Emma sighed at the vague answer.

"Where does it make birth?" Will asked and Emma gave him an odd look.

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants set sail from the dread Isle a de Muarta. It's an island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is," Jack said.

"The ship is real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place," Emma said.

"Where is it?" Will asked.

"Why ask me?" Jack mused aloud twiddling ins fingers.

"Because you're a pirate," Emma added simply.

"And you two want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack said sitting up.

"Never!" Will said grasping the bars, "They toke Miss Swann."

"So it is that you've found a girl!" Jack said and Emma looked at Will for an explanation. Her brother shook his head. "Well if your intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me. Besides my head still hurts from the beating Miss Turner over there gave me."

"Nothing you didn't deserve," Emma said.

"Ta," Jack replied.

"I can get you out of here," Will said and Emma grinned.

"How's that the key's run off," Jack replied.

"I help build the cells they are half pinned barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage ad the proper application of strength," Will said picking up a bench and putting it in place, "the door will lift free."

"I know the girl's name is Emma Turner," Jack said, "and you two look too alike not to be siblings. What's your name?"

"Will Turner," Will answered.

"That will be short for William I imagine. Good strong name no doubt named for your father eh," Jack replied and Emma looked at Will.

"Yes," Will told him slowly.

"Uh huh," He said, "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I will take you to the Black Pearl and you Bonnie Lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will shook Jacks hand, "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack replied, "Now get me out!"

Emma watched as her brother lifted the doors.

"Quick someone would've heard that," Will said.

"Not without my effects," Jack replied and Emma rolled her eyes and led the way out of the prison.


End file.
